musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Oz Chiri
Osvaldo Humberto Antonio "Oz" Chiri , Born on September 16, 1973, Oz Chiri recalls having a passion for music from as far back as his early childhood. When he was 12 years old, his grandmother, Amalia Guillermina Aurora Iraola de Diaz, who was a piano and guitar teacher, taught him everything he wanted to know about music, allowing his talent to flourish. Oz spent years perfecting his craft, learning everything he could about guitar theory before playing live in hard rock bands in the Argentinian underground music scene. During this time, he also spent 6 years studying music at an Argentinian music conservatory, but when it came for his final exam, he realized, “I never really cared about degrees,” and instead focused on producing more music. Oz’s band, Angeles & Demonios (Angels & Demons), released Born in Caseros in 1995. His band garnered a high level of success in Argentina with their recordings and by playing live in many venues throughout Buenos Aires during the ‘90s. In 1997, Oz released a solo album titled Classical Guitar Melodies. But Oz decided that he needed to take his musical career a giant leap forward, and so he moved to Hollywood, California, where he worked as a hired musician on several projects and was also able to start up another project, Solve and Coagula, described as a mix of medieval rhythms with hard rock instrumentation. Between 2002-2006, Solve and Coagula also recorded several demos and EP’s and their music was played on radio stations in Europe. In 2009, Oz formed the band Blue Embrace, Mixing modern Rock with the experimental hard rock and blues of the 1970's/60's going back up to the 1930's, Blue Embrace has found success in the United States, playing with bands including Korn, the Black Eyed Peas, Shiny Toy Guns, Story of the Year, Uriah Heap, and Mötley Crüe. Releases include Bleeding Blue (2009) and Fenix (2010), Devil in Disguise (Single, 2012), Feel the Blues (Single, Recorded live, 2014) Oz Chiri is currently working on the release of his new Solo Album entitled (Chiri) with an estimated release date of September 2016 and the newest Blue Embrace single "Be my Queen" Singles * Devil in Disguise (2012) * Feel the Blues (2014) Albums ; Albums released as Blue Embrace * Bleeding Blue (2009) * Fenix (2010) * CHIRI (2017) Grammy Considerations *2012 Grammy consideration for Best Rock Album (Fenix) Blue Embrace *2014 Grammy consideration for Best Rock Single (Devil in Disguise) Blue Embrace Similar Artists *Blue Embrace References * http://www.mtv.com/artists/oz-chiri-1/ * https://www.linkedin.com/in/oz-chiri-0a06a6104 * http://www.pigtronix.com/artists/oz-chiri/ Official Website *http://www.ozchiri.com/ Social Media *https://www.facebook.com/OzChiri/ Facebook *https://www.instagram.com/ozchiri/ Instagram *https://twitter.com/officialozchiri Twitter Category:Artists Category:Rock Category:Bands Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical groups established in 2009 Category:Musical groups from California Category:American rock music groups Category:Progressive rock groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Soft rock groups Category:Tarot Records artists Category:Blues Category:Classical Category:Grammy Considerations by year Category:Argentinian Artists Category:Argentinian musicians Category:Jazz artists Category:Jazz Category:Rock artists Category:Hard rock artists Category:Pop artists Category:Pop rock artists Category:Producers Category:Producer Category:American record producers Category:Argentinian record producers Category:SST Records artists